The Begining
by Jagga
Summary: Ever wonder how the Ranger Corps were formed? This is how I believe it should have been formed, and the adventures one boy Rem, faces in his adventurous life. Rated T for later violence and language.
1. Choosing Day

Hello. This isn't your average story. This is about a boy named Rem who wanted to make a difference. This is the story of my life.

**_A/N_ this is my first first person fanfiction that I am making while I am doing _The First Apprentice._ Please give reviews and forgive me for capitalization errors, I will probably make lots of mistakes putting 'i' insted of 'I'. Please put into the poll wheather you like _The Begining _or _The First Apprentice_ story, I dont know if I should do first person or third person. Thx for your help! .**

It all started when I was 16, it was the choosing day, the day when the rest of our lives would be decided. You could choose what you wanted to be from a warrior to a messenger to an archerer and to an diplomat. But if the master of the craft wouldnt take you, you would be a farmer for _the rest of your life_.

I am a curious and small boy, even though I am fifteen I look no older than twelve. I also am known through the town as a trouble maker because I am much to curious to stay out of trouble, but a boy can hope... can't he? Well, I wanted to be a warrior, I wanted the world to accept me, but of course that is not how my story happend.

Baron Allen yelled at me and my wardmates, "Okay all of you orphans, get in a line! Tallest up front, yes Terek that means you, and Rem, your at the back!" We were all getting in line for the choosing day. The day that would change our lives forever.

I had been living in the Ward for fourteen out of my fifteen years of life. I don't realy remember anything other than the ward, but even from living in the Ward for most of my life, I had never really gotten any close friends. I would usually just sit in the showdows of the room and watch the other kids. One day about ten years ago, my ward mate Petricia came and talked to me, we both had a love for nature, so we decided to go and plant a tree outside the ward thinking when we grew up and had kids, they would climb on the tree that we planted. But enough with the past, lets get onto the Choosing.

The Baron called out the door, "All of the craftmasters can come into the room now!"

The chubby cook, Jareld is the first to come in with his face in its usual pinched up position, then next the battlemaster Keren comes in, he completely looks over me and instead looks at Terek is very big and muscluar, Keren has seemed to take a liking into him.

Baron Allen then yells at Terek, "Hurry up boy! State your name and who you want to be apprenticed to, I don't have all day you know!"

Terek blushed a little and says, "My name is Terek Fellan sir, and I'd like to be apprenticed to Battlemaster Sir Keren."

The battle master looks over Terek one more time and says, "I accept."

Terek smiles and heads over to Keren. The other two kids, Annabeth and Karen, both choose to go to the diplomatic servises and are gracefully accepted by the Head of the Diplomatic Service.

Finally it was my turn, I nerviously walked up and said, "I am Rem Denally and I would like to be apprenticed to the Battlemaster Keren."

The battlemaster doesn't as much look my way when he says, "Declined."

I had dobts, but hearing it was so different to what i had imagined. I could barely cope with it. Then the Baron tells the rest of the craftmasters, "Is there anyone who would like to have Rem as their apprentice?" No craftmaster accepts the request. Then the Baron went on to say, "Well, then I guess tomarrow Rem, you will report to the farms."

This has all gotten to much. As soon as we were released i fled out the door and finally when i left the large brick building i ran. The city was surrounded by a dence forest, that no one would enter. People feard to get lost in it and no one would take the risk to go and found a lousy orphan farmer boy who had no friends. So i ran knowing no one would come after me or notice my absence, and if they did they would be happy. It was one less mouth to feed. So i ran, ran away from my useless life, ran into the woods to become something more, i ran away from destiny to find my own future.

I brought with me into the forest an axe, string, clothes, and some money i had saved up. The first thing i did was make a few traps to catch animals in. Then I went and made a temporary shelter, I had no plans to return to my old life, so i decided for the next month to make a wood cabin for shelter. This was my determination for I would become something more than i ever could in the town, i would become strong and have the battle master regret declining me in this forest, in my forest!

The next day i went to check on my five traps i had set up. None of them had sprang. When i was going to the fifth trap i noticed a deer eating the food in the trap, without the trap springing. I underestemated the animals of the forest. So i relized traps wouldent work so i went after the deer with my knife,but it was fast so i couldnt get it. I was desperet so i threw my knife after the deer. I missed, but i relized it would be easier to catch animals if i could become precise with throwing my knife. I wondered about this while i cut down some trees to make space for a log cabin, and kept the trees to make the cabin with. As i pondered about the throwing knifes, i decided to practice throwing my knifes and untill i could successfully catch an animal, i would have to live on plants. It was a good thing I read alot of nature books in the ward. The knoladge will be very helpful for me surviving in this untamable wilderness.

**Like, dislike? Please review!**


	2. The Festival

It has been two years, I am now currently seventeen. After the first year I had finished making my house and had started to hand make furniture for my house, for i had no money to buy it. I am now an acomplished carpender and a pretty good dagger thrower if i should say so myself. And now to fill you in on one thing, while i was practicing my daggers one day i relized another thing that would be much similar would be shooting arrows, so one year ago, at age sixteen i started practicing with the bow and arrows, I have learned to make my own bows and arrows, for i dont like stealing all that much and i don't have enough money to go and buy some for myself. Today I am going to the city to go and buy a few necesities that i've lived too long without. Pray that i dont get in too much trouble today!

"Hey, Boy! Where do you think your going?" Said the soldier at the gate.

I glared at the man, "Well, I believe I am entering the Fief Selenth sir."

"Why do you wish to enter, I've never seen you around here before!"

This man was boring me, "Will you just let me in soldier sir?"

"Im not allowed to let anyone in unless they are to take part in the festival today." Responded the soldier. Festival? I never heard of a festival taking place, but then again i live in the middle of some woods.

"Well I'm participating in the festival today." I told the soldier, might as well play along.

"Okay then. Now I can let you in. May I ask what contest you are participating in? I'm guessing the archery contest because of your bow?"

Yea, now its "May I?" but I decided it was better to leave the soldier alone so insted I said, "I'll join whichever one i see fit!"

The soldier was annoyed by my responce, but what could he do? This is one of these few times I enjoy looking innocentl Well, i should probably go and check out these events so no one will get suspicious of me, so I walked around the crowd looking for a game to participate in.

A man dressed in a blue tux was calling to the crowd, "Sign up here for the duels! Whoever wins will get this beautiful crafted sword! Light as a feather! Sign up now for only 50 jewls!"

Another man was calling, "Sign up here for bobbing for apples! Each apple you get in a minute you get payed a jewl! Only 20 jewls to sign up!"

One man was in a small window calling throughout the crowd, "Come here for accuracy shooting! Whoever hits the bulls eye wins 100 jewls and if you hit the inner ring you get 50 jewls! I sell the cheep price of only 5 jewls an arrow!" Accuracy shooting? that sounds fun, and i need some money. I only have 5 jewls, so I better win this prize.

"Look how close that man shot!" a fat bald man said.

"That is one ammazing archerer!" a boy watching the accuracy shooting exclamed. Now what was all this commotion about? Who is this ammazing archerer? Is he better than me? I better check it out so I know what im getting into this time. When I get over there I relize the man, about 45 years old, has almost hit the bullseye after trying ten times. And they call that amazing, but I guess it is preaty good for their low standards of aiming. So i walk over to the man selling arrows for the contest to buy one.

"So boy you want to buy an arrow?" The man asked with a bored look on his stuffy face.

I replied, "Yes sir, i wish to test my accuracy at this wonderful contest." I've learned with talking to people, if you dont want to get hurt, you must be very polite.

The seller looked doubtfully at me, "You really think you can hit close to the bullseye with just one arrow, boy? That man over there who is the best archerer in the land, took ten shots and hasnt hit it, and thats an amazing shot. I doubt you can hit it in one go, neh boy?"

Now, there is noting I hate more than being called boy, but you have to be patient for these simple minded fools, so i simply responded with "Well sir, my mother only gave me 5 jewls to spend, and im pretty shure of myself, you can come and watch me if you wish to."

"Hmph, one arrow it is, and i have better things to do then watch you fail at your shot!"

_Impolite bastard._


End file.
